Dragon Kingdom
Dragon Kingdom (竜王国) is a human nation of the New World. It was founded by the Brightness Dragon Lord and now his great-granddaughter, Draudillon Oriculus rules the Kingdom. Background The Dragon Kingdom was founded by the Brightness Dragon Lord. Taking a human as a mate, the Dragon Lord created the royal family line of their nation. By doing so, the dragon granted all its descendants access to the long-forgotten power of Wild Magic. Beastman Invasion Despite the Kingdom's rich heritage and history, it faces constant harassment from the neighboring Beastman Country, whom raids the Kingdom to use humans as a food source. In recent years, the raids have turned into an all-out invasion, with the Beastmen intending to conquer the Dragon Kingdom followed by other human nations. Currently, the Beastmen have already taken several cities, forcing the Dragon Kingdom to request for military aid from the Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Among the countries and cities listed in the New World's incomplete map by Ainz Ooal Gown, Dragon Kingdom happens to be one of them alongside Sea City. He noted that a powerful Dragon has once formed the Dragon Kingdom in the past, and apparently its royalty has inherited that person’s bloodline.Overlord Volume 04 Prologue The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The current ruler, Draudillon Oriculus talks with her advisor about the dire state that the Dragon Kingdom currently finds itself in. Draudillon wonders about their lack of aid, in particular why the Slane Theocracy has yet to send its Sunlight Scripture like it usually does. Her advisor then informs her that a certain magic caster founded a nation and declared war on the Re-Estize Kingdom, but she just dismissed it claiming they should focus on the troubles of their own nation.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission Culture It seems that the Dragon Kingdom is in a dire financial crisis, due to heavy reliance on foreign military aid to protect their country's borders and the increased expenditure on their military in fending off the invading beastmen. Military Strength Because of constant attacks from the Beastman Country and having to rely on the Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire for military aid to fend them off, it can be assumed that Dragon Kingdom's own military strength is in very bad shape. It likely does not have the funds to build up a good military, because they have to pay ransom to the other nations in return for their aid. Starting by the fact that there is a big difference in the basic strength of humans and beastmen, next to the continuous attacks and the big military spend, all those factors make difficult for the government to increase the power of their armies. Foreign Relations The Dragon Kingdom is heavily dependent on other countries for its defense and protection as the country is unable to fund a decent military of its own. Fortunately, all the other human nations recognized that the Dragon Kingdom is the only obstacle that keeps the advancing beastmen at bay. In addition, the Queen personally enlists the local adventurers to support defending the kingdom. Slane Theocracy The Dragon Kingdom pays tribute to the Slane Theocracy each year in order for the Theocracy to dispatch troops against the Beastman Country. With financial backing, they would usually lend military aid to the Dragon Kingdom when dealing with the demi-human invasion. Baharuth Empire The Baharuth Empire is a neighboring state of the Dragon Kingdom, though relations between the two powers seem sour due to its emperor having a personal dislike towards the Kingdom's monarch. Though it does send military aid, albeit with reluctance, not out of charity but as a necessity. In fact, the Dragon Kingdom's existence is what's keeping the Beastman Country from invading the Empire's territory. Sorcerer Kingdom Dragon Queen Draudillon has been informed about the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, she just ignored it. As of now, the two nations have made no attempt to forge any ties with each other. Known Characters * Brightness Dragon Lord * Draudillon Oriculus * Prime Minister * Cerabrate * Optics Trivia * There are around thirty generals in the frontline. * The Beastmen periodically raid the Dragon Kingdom for food (humans). * The Beastmen have already conquered multiple cities from the Dragon Kingdom and eaten the humans in those cities. References }} Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:Dragon Kingdom